r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Holdout
Summary Holdout is located between many different maps. Its located in between New Bloxcoast, and Blackfield Station in one direction, with Buried Alive, Dead Vacation, and Portland in the other direction. This is indicated on the road signs. The steam train from Outskirts can be viewed. Design This map is very large and expansive. Survivors spawn on a steam train, the same one survivors boarded from the Outskirts. On this section of the map alone, huts can be seen ahead and above the survivors. The elevation is starkly noted with the various trusses and paths that lead to the highway bridge above the spawn. The highway itself is dual carriageway with inaccessible tunnels at both ends. Highway signs can be seen overhead along with a metal observation bridge that runs parallel to the highway. A wooden bridge connects the valleys below the highway. Outside the railroad and highway section of the map, another road can be seen. This time, the signs reference other Reason 2 Die maps and locations. Beyond that, it would be noted that the map becomes a mess, with various destroyed buildings and vehicles both military and civilian scattered across the centre of the map. Reaching the mansion entrance, various offices can be noted. Walk far enough and you will reach an observation bridge over a body of water. A launch pad can be seen, although no rocket can be sighted. An abandoned and destroyed office can be seen next to the mansion. Tips *This map is large and expansive. Be aware of where you are and stick with others. **Due to the fact it is a large map, reload whenever you can. **Explore the map. You could find a suitable camping spot or a place that suits your style of play. *If you are camping on the highway bridge, be aware of Cavebats and Smokers. **Hunters also pose a threat in the map due to the extreme elevation. Trivia *This is probably the largest (and laggiest) map in Reason 2 Die. *The map contains many easter eggs, including references the former R2D Wiki's contributors. **The lawnmower in Krieg's office is a reference to MML. *It is an old version of the map. **This can be seen as many of the profiles within the mansion aren't updated. *A rocket escape was proposed and built, but it never came into fruition. **A newer version of the map had the rocket built. ***Because of this rocket, it could be possible that this is the prequel to Casius Outpost, a map in R2DA. *Advanced Survival was a proposed game mode for this map, but it never made it in. Details can be seen below. Advanced Survival In this canceled game mode, the spawn rate of the different classes of zombies will be different, depending on time. As time goes on, it will be increasingly difficult to survive as the natural rate of spawn increases for the special class of zombies while the standard zombie spawn rate will decrease. The natural spawn rate for tanks will be especially focused on. An example of the natural tank spawn rate goes as listed. * 1st Minute: Natural Spawn Rate (NSR) for Standard Zombies is 100%. All other zombie classes are 0%. * 2nd Minute: Standard Zombie (NSR) is 75%. Tank (NSR) is 5%. All other special classes are 20%. * 3rd Minute: Standard Zombie (NSR) is 50%. Tank (NSR) is 10%. All other zombie classes are 40%. * 4th Minute: Standard Zombie (NSR) is 30%. Tank (NSR) is 20%. All other zombie classes are 50%. * 5th Minute: Standard Zombie (NSR) is 10%. Tank (NSR) is 40%. All other zombie classes are 50%. * 6th Minute: Standard Zombie (NSR) is 0%. Tank (NSR) is 70%. All other zombie classes are 30%. * As 7:00 Hits, you win a hefty cash prize. Estimation of $1000. * (Proposed to have an extra minute where a tank (NPR) would be 100% but would have an even larger cash prize than listed.) * Remember: NSR stands for Natural Spawn Rate. It does not include specific class types (ex. tank buying) Category:Maps